


D’amour ou d’amitié

by Lilibel



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Celine Dion Song Fic, Français | French, Is it just in his head or does Patrick also dances the dance?, M/M, Somewhere between meeting and the store opening
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibel/pseuds/Lilibel
Summary: Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vieSi je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre pour luiIl est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pasComment l'aimerLui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amourOu d'amitié-	Céline Dion « D’amour ou d’amitié »
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	D’amour ou d’amitié

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride1 Joyeuse Journée des Fiertés!
> 
> Un-beta'ed

C’est un pas de deux. Deux pas en avant, trois en arrière et un sur le côté. Et parfois, des bras qui se frôlent. 

Des mains qui se touchent et des sourires distraits. 

Ce sont des moments de silence qui n’en finissent plus, des moments de perfection au milieu du chaos de sa vie. 

Ce sont les sourires de Patrick au détour d’un achalandage du magasin. Ce sont les moqueries douces autour du lait corporel et ces yeux qui pétillent.

D’amour. Ou d’amitié.

David ne sait pas ce qu’il se passe entre eux. Ce flirt incessant. Est-ce juste lui, ou est-ce que Patrick aussi ? Est-ce que Patrick se couche et voit David sous ses paupières closes ? Est-ce qu’il rêve de savoir le gout de sa peau et de ses larmes ?

C’est une danse dont il ne connait pas les pas, un pas de deux jamais répète, une nouveauté. David est frustré. Surtout lorsque Patrick dévore un cookie devant lui et que des miettes se déposent sur le bord de ses lèvres. David voudrait les faire disparaitre, avec ses doigts ou sa langue. Et Patrick le regarde et les fait disparaitre, sans quitter David des yeux.

D’amour ou d’amitié. David ne sait pas mais Patrick semble participer à la même danse que lui. Ou peut-être que c’est uniquement dans sa tête et qu’il en désire d’autres, peut être que Patrick ne se rend pas compte, ne sait pas. 

Et puis Patrick le prend dans ses bras. David se laisse embrasser. Et quelque part au fond de lui, se prend à réellement espérer.

Que ce pas de deux, cette danse syncopée, puisse devenir une danse à deux, coordonnée.

**Author's Note:**

> To all of you who read and kudos’ed my French offering; thank you. You brought tears with your heartfelt words, in French! You’re amazing and so, if my little musing in French can be a way for you to keep up the French, the way reading HP fics English all those years ago helped with my English.. so be it!


End file.
